<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aftermath by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994930">Aftermath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gorillaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:02:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting caught with Paula, Murdoc tries to console a heartbroken 2D.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paula Cracker/Murdoc Niccals, Paula Cracker/Stuart "2D" Pot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned here. I don't own the Gorillaz nor the references I make.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Paula Cracker was the most beautiful woman 2D had ever seen.<br/>
Her hair was dark, like her best jackets, and she walked around wearing the prettiest shade of red lipstick.<br/>
When he first approached her he had likened her style to something similar to Brody Dalle; Paula was this cute punk rock chick and when she set her sights on 2D, he really did feel like he'd never been luckier.<br/>
She was shorter than him, but still very tall, and she had beautiful doe eyes and full lips.<br/>
Paula used a shampoo that smelled like roses, her body spray smelled like the ocean, and as she walked around in his clothes, they always hung loosely around her frame.<br/>
Each day, when 2D had woken up, he was excited to talk to Paula some more and each night, when they slept beside each other, he felt like there was something right with the world. Almost like the planets had aligned.<br/>
They had gone to record shops together, restaurants, movie theaters, and parks.<br/>
Each time they left home, Paula had never thought twice about 2D's eye injuries or his missing teeth.<br/>
She'd laugh, she'd smile, and they'd flirt with each other so whimsically; it was as though, at first, neither had a single care in the world.<br/>
When 2D looked in the mirror, he wasn't always thrilled about what he was seeing until he'd look back at Paula. She'd always give him this look that reassured him that regardless of what anyone else said, he'd always be hers. He knew that he'd always be fine with that.<br/>
Whether they argued or couldn't decide on what to listen to or where to go, 2D knew that as long as Paula would have him, he'd learn to be better in time. He was willing to learn with her as they grew together. From the moment they kissed, the idea that this could be something more had haunted the back of his mind, making him feel warm.<br/>
Sixpence None The Richer had finally made sense.<br/>
Within the span of two months, a woman like Paula Cracker had followed 2D's footsteps all while wearing his clothes, strumming her guitar, and holding his hands.<br/>
One minute, they were kissing and Paula's hands stroked the back of his head, making him feel safe.<br/>
The next, her full lips, doe eyes, and lovely red lipstick were all in the bathroom, eagerly anticipating a disgusting Murdoc Niccals.<br/>
2D squinted his eyes as he glared into space, angry that life could no longer be perfect.<br/>
It was bad enough that he felt used by Murdoc but to have the first relationship he'd ever been invested in ripped to shreds... it was dehumanizing and it pissed him off to no end.<br/>
Two months wasn't much but it was with Paula.<br/>
The same Paula that he serenaded with soft ballads in his car had looked at Murdoc of all people and decided to fuck him in the bathroom.<br/>
The much shorter man, standing at only a measly 5'8", with black choppy hair and his dumb, bushy eyebrows.<br/>
2D felt hopeless as he thought about it. He couldn't figure out why it had happened and for awhile he didn't even want to accept that it was real.<br/>
It just felt so impossible to have built something up so soon just to lose it without warning. He couldn't understand how Paula could have done something so selfish behind his back when all 2D had ever done was care about her.<br/>
Then he thought about Murdoc again.<br/>
From the moment Murdoc ran his car into the store to the moment Russel sat 2D down to discuss Paula, all Murdoc had ever done was disrespect 2D.<br/>
It was beyond infuriating.<br/>
He only cared about using 2D to make money and it was obvious. 2D knew he didn't mean anything as a person to Murdoc and that made him feel disappointed.<br/>
"If it weren't for me, there'd be no band," 2D thought to himself as his mind drifted back to Paula.<br/>
Paula had thrown away fresh roses, serenades, horror movies, and carnival dates for a man whose personal hygiene was as pitiful as his nose.<br/>
Of all the places Paula decided to have a go, the salt on the wound was that she chose the toilets.<br/>
2D knew that he was thinking in circles but although the moment passed, he was still very much in disbelief.<br/>
"Stupid woman," 2D grumbled before glaring at his bedroom wall.<br/>
He had taken back the shirts he gave Paula, his cassette collection, his jackets, his boxers, and the Idle Hands vhs tape that he flirtatiously snuck in her purse.<br/>
He tore up their pictures, picked Paula up in a quick motion and shut her out of his room by slamming the door in front of her.<br/>
Everything was tainted and the trust had been so broken that there was no chance of recovery.<br/>
It didn't matter how much Paula had cried or how many times Russel had punched Murdoc in the nose.<br/>
She never apologized because she meant what she did and by leaving the studio, she only demonstrated further that it had always meant more to 2D than it ever had to her.<br/>
He felt foolish for even trying and foolish for truly believing that his feelings could ever be reciprocated.<br/>
2D knew that something in him was broken and although he knew better days were ahead, he silently wondered if he'd ever feel comfortable being serious with a woman again.<br/>
He didn't even feel comfortable being in the band anymore.<br/>
As 2D sat alone in his room, his angry expression softened, becoming somber as he looked at his hands, wondering what made someone like Murdoc more appealing than him.<br/>
Was it that 2D was too tall? Was it his hair, the gap in his teeth, or his eyes? Was he just not smart enough or handsome enough?<br/>
It could have been so many things and thinking this way only made him feel much worse.<br/>
He wished Paula could have told him so he could work on whatever was wrong, but because his questions went unanswered, his self hatred grew exponentially.<br/>
Suddenly, there was a soft knock on the door and even though 2D didn't have the energy to answer it, the door was unlocked.<br/>
Whoever was on the other side must have guessed that because without saying anything, the handle turned.<br/>
2D watched it, expectantly, and for a brief second he had hoped that maybe it could be Paula.<br/>
That's when, to his disdain, Murdoc Niccals had slowly opened his bedroom door.<br/>
Seeing Murdoc had made 2D's chest physically ache and he was torn between crying and getting angry.<br/>
Unsure of what to say, 2D did his best to remain stoic as Murdoc sat on the bed beside him, sighing deeply.<br/>
"Stuart," Murdoc greeted quietly.<br/>
2D didn't answer him and instead, averted his gaze to the turned off box television set before them.<br/>
2D could barely make out their shapeless reflections in the screen as Murdoc sat beside him on his bed.<br/>
With a sudden break in the silence, Murdoc said "I'm sorry I did that to you,"<br/>
In 2D's peripheral vision he could see Murdoc as he turned to look to the floor.<br/>
He looked pitiful for a man who had no issue meeting with Paula in the bathroom.<br/>
It didn't matter how happy 2D was with her or how good they sounded when they made music together.<br/>
All that mattered in that moment was that Murdoc got off and 2D didn't understand how to not only process this, but to do so in a way that didn't end in violence.<br/>
So he sat with his thoughts, making Murdoc nervous as he did so.<br/>
Murdoc opened his mouth to speak but the words hadn't come through as he stared at 2D, waiting for him to say anything.<br/>
To be angry, to cry, to do anything but be the numb man that sat beside Murdoc today.<br/>
Just when Murdoc had stopped expecting anything, 2D's voice quietly spoke up and as he did, Murdoc noticed that his voice was hoarse with exhaustion.<br/>
2D examined his hands absentmindedly before reluctantly saying  " ... I loved her,"<br/>
After 2D said this Murdoc's eyes widened and he quickly snapped them shut, before furrowing his brows in frustration.<br/>
He'd only ever heard from Paula about how their relationship wasn't anything special or how two months didn't mean anything serious.<br/>
In Murdoc's personal experience, all of his relationships were old news by the first month, so when he and Paula talked about this, he expected that 2D had shared those feelings.<br/>
2D and Paula were always walking around the studio, looking like night and day, and when 2D was away, Paula would always follow Murdoc around while lamenting her woes to him over beer.<br/>
"2D doesn't understand me," she'd say, while tugging on Murdoc's forearm.<br/>
2D would be showering, picking up food, or going to the bathroom and Paula would quietly confide in Murdoc, saying  "2D's taste in movies is awful," "2D's clothes are boring" "2D's looking at other women" "2D is too stupid" "2D and I are just too different" After a week of hearing this, Murdoc's perspective had shifted.<br/>
When he saw 2D and Paula together, he had assumed that they were on their last leg.<br/>
2D would always walk with her, going about his day, and there was Paula, frowning as she stood beside him.<br/>
Her arms were always crossed with ennui, and just before they met in secret, she would always make eye contact with Murdoc from across the room.<br/>
A memory of 2D's content face from yesterday went through Murdoc's mind before realization settled in and that's when he turned to look back at 2D, noticing just how much he had been grieving.<br/>
"Shit," Murdoc whispered under his breath, before leaning forward.<br/>
He realized how much Paula had lied to him about their problems and recognizing that 2D hadn't known about the extent of it only made the guilt fester in Murdoc's gut more.<br/>
Murdoc's elbows were resting on his knees as he held his forehead in his hands, trying to think up a way to correct his wrongs.<br/>
2D had then shifted from beside him, moving to face the opposite direction before saying "I don't want to see you right now,"<br/>
When Murdoc heard this he nodded, before replying "That's fair,"<br/>
As Murdoc stood up to walk back through the door, 2D's voice was only slightly above a whisper as he weakly asked "Why did you do it?"<br/>
He was looking at Murdoc with a defeated expression and it looked as though 2D didn't even have the energy to frown.<br/>
He was frozen in place, almost completely silent as he sat in his dark bedroom, watching nothing, listening to nothing, and doing nothing.<br/>
It was genuinely pitiful and it triggered empathy from Murdoc in a way that typically, situations like this hadn't.<br/>
Murdoc winced before he hesitantly said "I didn't think you loved her,"<br/>
Though the moment was particularly dark, Murdoc knew that he at least wanted to be honest. Something about lying to 2D after everything felt worse, given the circumstances.<br/>
2D had nodded coldly before looking down at his hands as he picked at his fingernails idly. He said "You knew I loved her," before pulling his knees to his chest so he could rest on them.<br/>
Murdoc approached 2D cautiously before sitting back on the bed as 2D's eyes remained downcast.<br/>
"You knew how good we were. We went on dates, she wore my clothes... she was a good girl, Murdoc, and you fu..," He couldn't even finish the sentence because he lost his breath.<br/>
He couldn't even think up the words, let alone, bring life to them by saying them out loud.<br/>
The world was cold, reality was distorted, and now the halls of Kong Studios were empty because Paula Cracker had taken his dreams and trashed them.<br/>
2D suddenly felt arms around his shoulders but his energy was so depleted that he couldn't react or move away.<br/>
As Murdoc held him, he bitterly said "She's a disgusting old hag and she was far beneath you,"<br/>
2D lazily rested on Murdoc's shoulder as he listened and he didn't say anything.<br/>
Murdoc wasn't sure how else to alleviate the guilt he was feeling or the pain 2D was experiencing, so he continued, saying "If I knew you loved her... love-loved her... I wouldn't have done it," Murdoc was being completely honest.<br/>
Had he even the slightest suspicion that Paula wasn't just another temporary girlfriend, he would have set his sights elsewhere to spare his vocalist the trouble.<br/>
It's not like women were hard to come by anymore and it's not like antagonizing 2D was something Murdoc set to do intentionally. It usually happened before he could make sense of how he was acting and he never liked getting introspective or questioning why he did what he did.<br/>
Doing so would mean recognizing some truths about himself. Truths that, for the most part, were more useful being buried.<br/>
More useful being drowned out in alcohol and smothered in his antics because each time Murdoc was sober enough to reflect on himself, his depression would worsen, and he feared he'd never snap out of it if he dug too deep.<br/>
After a while, 2D lightly pushed Murdoc back, before saying "Thank you," in a monotonous voice. Suddenly, 2D added "My heart is broken... I'm not sure how to go about fixing it.... it physically hurts my chest,"<br/>
The more 2D had attempted to talk, the more breathless he became, and at this, Murdoc playfully shook his shoulder in an attempt to cheer him up.<br/>
"If it's any consolation, Russel did punch me a few times,"<br/>
When Murdoc said this, his voice was reassuring and 2D looked up at him to see his face.<br/>
As he had implied, Murdoc's nose did look bruised and the bruises were roughly the size of Russel's fists.<br/>
It didn't alleviate the ache in 2D's heart but it did make him amused.<br/>
He could have smiled if he didn't feel so dead inside.<br/>
Murdoc stood up, straightening his clothes, before extending a hand to 2D.<br/>
"Get up," Murdoc said quietly, pointing to 2D. "I have to fix this,"<br/>
With a look of confusion, 2D watched Murdoc, completely mute, as Murdoc explained "I fucked up tonight and I treated you horribly. I'll admit, with you being my subordinate, I may have overstepped a few boundaries,"<br/>
"A lot of boundaries," 2D sardonically interjected.<br/>
Murdoc was pleased to hear him speak so he added "Let me take you out for a beer. I'll buy your drinks, we'll find you a new woman, and because I'm so generous, I'll let you choose the bar,"<br/>
The proposition sounded incredibly bonkers and given the events of tonight, 2D was unsure of what to make of it.<br/>
He had joined this band because he trusted Murdoc's vision and after the car crash, he felt uncertain about what he could accomplish with 2 fractured eyes anyways.<br/>
However... with Murdoc of all people, being the one who caused him so much grief and pain, could 2D really go out with him for drinks? It didn't feel like the solution would ever be that simple.<br/>
2D narrowed his eyes as he thought of a proposal before looking Murdoc's way as he said "One condition,"<br/>
Murdoc, who already looked funky with his facial bruises, smiled a crooked grin as he watched 2D before asking "What'll it be?"<br/>
2D's voice was low and serious as he said "I need to get even,"<br/>
Murdoc chuckled nervously before saying "I'd have to have a girlfriend first, for you to fuck her," and to Murdoc's surprise, 2D had shaken his head before looking down pensively.<br/>
2D had quietly said "That's not what I'm saying," as Murdoc fell silent.<br/>
Murdoc's expression became slightly concerned as he looked at 2D before asking "Well, what do you want?"<br/>
Suddenly, 2D stood from his place as he looked at Murdoc and when he did, Murdoc noticed an air of confidence surrounding 2D.<br/>
As though 2D were an exact reflection of himself, Murdoc watched as 2D glared at him before clenching his fists.<br/>
"If we're going to keep making music," 2D started, before casually popping his knuckles.<br/>
Murdoc's eyes shifted from 2D's fingers to the expression he was making as he looked to the floor, seemingly conflicted about the way he was feeling.<br/>
2D took a step forward, saying "I'm going to punch you in the face,"<br/>
At this, Murdoc hadn't meant to, but he laughed before quickly composing himself as he extended a hand to 2D.<br/>
2D was a man with lanky arms, a very thin figure, and about as much muscle as he had body fat.<br/>
Murdoc instantly felt like this would be the easiest offer he'd ever have to accept to get back in 2D's good graces, so he smiled as he said "Sure!" before nudging 2D in the chest playfully.<br/>
"When you have a go at me, try to get my good side," Murdoc winked before turning his cheek in amusement.<br/>
When there was no reply, Murdoc watched in confusion as 2D walked over to his dresser, wondering what he was doing as 2D pulled open his top drawer.<br/>
As 2D rummaged inside, Murdoc watched as a sock fell over the edge before 2D's arms stopped moving and he reached to pick something up.<br/>
To Murdoc's surprise, 2D had turned around with something in his hands and the edge of it glistened in the dim lamp light, making Murdoc's stomach uneasy.<br/>
When 2D approached Murdoc, Murdoc's eyebrows raised as he saw what looked to be a fresh pair of brass knuckles now resting comfortably between 2D's long, slender fingers.<br/>
Murdoc gritted his teeth with worry before sheepishly pointing at 2D as he cautiously asked "W-what the hell is that?"<br/>
2D briskly replied, with his voice cold and quiet.<br/>
"We're getting even,"<br/>
Murdoc took a step back before raising his arms defensively as he said "You're going to kill me, mate," before bumping into 2D's tv.<br/>
2D sighed, asking "What do you care?" and lowered his arms as he watched Murdoc with a somber expression.<br/>
"My eyes are broken, my heart is broken, and all you ever do is insult me," 2D said before looking down to examine his brass knuckles.<br/>
"You didn't care about me when you let me hit my head on the curb and you didn't care about me when you f...," 2D had become breathless again. Losing what he had with Paula was so painful.<br/>
Murdoc frowned as 2D's eyes shut and to his surprise, tears had started to fall down 2D's face. The under parts of his eyes had flushed as 2D said, with his voice broken and mangled, "You f...,"<br/>
Murdoc felt sorrow sink in to the pit of his stomach as 2D attempted to talk about Paula.<br/>
"Hold on there," Murdoc said quietly, resting his hands on 2D's shoulders.<br/>
He could feel them shake as 2D choked back his sobs and 2D looked down as his hair fell over his face before moving so his left hand could cover his mouth.<br/>
Murdoc frowned, listening as 2D cried before lightly patting his shoulder, saying quietly, "You've made your case,"<br/>
Murdoc sighed, looking at the brass knuckles soon after. It wasn't something that he wanted to do but he felt that, without a doubt, he had to.<br/>
Getting punched by Russel was already painful enough but it wasn't Murdoc's first beating and it likely wouldn't be the last.<br/>
Getting punched in the face by a weapon wielding 2D wouldn't be the end of the world and with how much money they were bringing in, Murdoc knew that if 2D had caused him any significant damage, it's nothing that a little doctor's visit couldn't fix.<br/>
2D lifted his head, trying not to cry but he had already started so it was difficult to stop.<br/>
Murdoc noticed the redness around his eyes had only made it much more clear how wounded 2D was both physically and emotionally. It made Murdoc feel worse about this entire situation from start to finish, and very few things incited guilt from him like this.<br/>
Living life on the edge had never bothered Murdoc and he never thought twice about how people felt getting caught in the cross fire.<br/>
His whole mantra was that as long as something worked for him, that was all that mattered because nobody had ever cared about him before.<br/>
There was no loving family to confide to, no real friends to appreciate, and no relief from the pain he felt.<br/>
As 2D cried, his shoulders slumped and he dropped his brass knuckles.<br/>
Murdoc watched him and he thought about how he had cried this way, grieving the parents he wanted, the freedom he wished he'd had, and the way that, for a decade of his life, everything felt like wondering a maze with only dead ends.<br/>
Being selfish and making selfish choices was more comfortable because it was better than expecting what never seemed to come. It was better than standing in 2D's place, feeling the way he was feeling right now, and physically aching because life had, again, ripped from him his optimistic expectations.<br/>
Murdoc's eyelids lowered and he pulled 2D in for a tight hug. 2D's tears wet his shoulder and he gripped him tighter.<br/>
With a heavy exhale, Murdoc thought about the empty halls of his school and the blood that dripped from his nose as he whispered "I owe you one,"<br/>
When 2D didn't respond to him, Murdoc gently pushed him back, making him stand on his own before kneeling down to pick up 2D's brass knuckles.<br/>
"I think I taunt you because we're alike, you and me," Murdoc said quietly.<br/>
2D felt his brass knuckles on his skin as Murdoc adjusted them to slip around his fingers.<br/>
Murdoc sighed, saying "My dad used to string me around, forcing me to entertain people in different pubs. I guess I get so angry at that stupid young boy, I forget it didn't have to be like that,"<br/>
After Murdoc said this, 2D was weakly holding his brass knuckles and he tried to regain his composure as Murdoc sat on his knees.<br/>
"I'm fucked in the head and there's no fixing that. What you see is what you get and I can't take back what I've done, but I can tell you this much.<br/>
That woman has a lot of nerve doing you like this," Murdoc said coldly, as he watched the brass knuckles in 2D's hands.<br/>
"I got a different idea from her than what I'm seeing from you and I don't like it. It's making me feel feelings and I hate that,"<br/>
2D felt Murdoc's fingers as he lifted 2D's right arm and Murdoc said "I'll stay like this and you get me one good time on my face. Make it nasty and bloody so you got something to write home about," before  turning to look at 2D with a look of exasperation.<br/>
"But if you do it twice, I might have to kill you," he joked, as his voice fell flat with apathy.<br/>
2D's vision was blurred but he rubbed his eyes with his left hand before sniffing to contain his running nose.<br/>
Murdoc was in his bedroom, on his knees, watching 2D with anticipation as 2D gripped a thick set of brass knuckles in his right hand.<br/>
2D thought about Paula, how much he missed her and how much his chest ached, so he lifted his hand as he steadied himself, preparing to punch Murdoc, but the higher his arm went, the more weak he felt.<br/>
Murdoc's eyes were shut as he waited and suddenly they snapped open as the sound of a loud thud echoed from the floor.<br/>
Murdoc had flung backwards, terrified, as his heart raced with surprise.<br/>
2D looked down at Murdoc with an expression of annoyance before softly saying "thank you,"<br/>
When Murdoc watched 2D, he rose an eyebrow in confusion before asking "You don't want to hit me?"<br/>
2D shrugged before sitting back on his bed. He bent forward to wipe his eyes as he quietly replied "I'm not interested,"<br/>
With a look of relief, Murdoc had smiled as he stood up, very pleased that 2D hadn't gone through with his idea.<br/>
A few minutes passed before 2D shyly asked, sounding completely exhausted "Can you still buy me a beer?"<br/>
Murdoc happily pat 2D's head as he said "I'll buy you a whole pitcher," before ruffling 2D's hair with his palms.<br/>
"I'll buy you a whole bottle of whatever you're after for your generosity," Murdoc assured, before crossing his arms, adding "We'll get you out, get plastered, and you'll end the night feeling much better. I'll see to it,"<br/>
At this, 2D smiled, but it was brief. He still hadn't had the energy to make expressions or move much, but a small weight was lifted from his shoulders.<br/>
He at least didn't feel like a stranger in his own home anymore.<br/>
Soon, with an expression full of gratitude, Murdoc had walked back through 2D's bedroom door as he left to get ready.<br/>
When 2D was alone again, thoughts of Paula drifted through his mind, but this time, his grief for her was clouded by the words Murdoc had told him.<br/>
For some reason what he'd learned tonight had stuck with him and he couldn't understand why; just that it did.<br/>
Murdoc was never one to apologize for his selfish actions and from what 2D had seen of him, Murdoc never willingly put himself in the position to be beaten by anyone. Least of all 2D.<br/>
If 2D could think clearly, he'd have connected the dots between Murdoc's treatment of him and Murdoc's own self hatred for who he used to be.<br/>
Instead, 2D slowly started to reach for his shoes before tugging them forward by the backs. As he pulled them towards his feet, his mind drifted to bars, drinks, and Murdoc Niccals.<br/>
Paula was a beautiful woman and Paula had made him feel things that no girl before her had ever made him feel.<br/>
2D was also in a band that was slowly on it's way to gaining traction and he knew that even if he didn't believe in love anymore, he'd find his happiness again in other ways.<br/>
Even if he still missed Paula and felt disappointment for the life he'd lost, tomorrow would still come, and the sun would still rise. It always has and always will.<br/>
While Murdoc hadn't made everything better to the extent that 2D could trust him again, it was enough to prove to 2D that Murdoc had really meant his apology. That, at least, meant something.<br/>
Something 2D understood very well that was difficult for anyone to sincerely come by.<br/>
As he pulled his shoes over his feet, 2D slowly began to feel more energetic and he tried to will himself to feel anything but sadness.<br/>
Even if things weren't better completely, this was a small start.<br/>
When 2D stood up, he wiped the tears his eyes again as he walked towards his door before reaching for the handle.<br/>
Even if things were painful now, they wouldn't always be. Even if he couldn't comprehend the situation, he knew there was more to life than his pain.<br/>
There had to be.<br/>
He had to tell himself that even if he didn't believe it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>